


關於內褲的日常二三事

by dorisDC



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC





	1. Chapter 1

　　阿不思在洗內褲。  
　　青少年時期，身體正在成長發育，偶而半夜會因為膝蓋抽痛而驚醒，隔天早上發現內褲濕了也是常有的事……  
　　但夢到摯友所以必須洗內褲？那就不太對勁了，很不對勁，非常不對勁。  
　　「阿不思，你還沒洗好澡嗎？我想要用廁所。」天蠍在門外無奈地喊。  
　　「再等我五分鐘！」  
　　他濕噠噠地踏出浴缸，緊張地在洗手槽扭乾內褲，最後再用一條擦頭髮的乾毛巾把內褲包起來，藏在洗衣籃的最底下。  
　　做好這一切，阿不思總算鬆了口氣。  
　　隨便用毛巾擦乾身體，阿不思卻發現自己忘記帶換洗衣物。  
　　「阿不思？」  
　　這時候應該叫天蠍幫忙拿內褲給他，校服可以大大方方在房間裡換。  
　　可是他突然有點不好意思。  
　　因為他有一件豹紋內褲，金妮趁打折的時候給他跟他哥一起買的。  
　　低腰三角豹紋內褲。  
　　先聲明一點，阿不思一次也沒穿過那件豹紋內褲，原本收拾來霍格華茲的行李時，他壓根沒把那件內褲收進行李箱裡，最後他的行李不只多一件豹紋內褲，還有夏威夷襯衫一件、海灘褲一件、酒紅、薰衣草紫色等鮮豔色彩的襯衫若干，和果醬餡餅與三明治雙層甜鹹便當。  
　　還好便當盒施了可以保鮮的魔法，因為他在開學第二天整理行李時，才在行李箱深處發現壓箱底的食物。  
　　天蠍又一次敲門，「阿不思，你好了沒？還是我去隔壁借廁所——」  
　　「我好了！」阿不思決定用毛巾圍著下半身，親自去拿內褲穿，反正天蠍要用廁所，他等下就算脫光也不會被天蠍看見。  
　　急著上廁所、刷牙洗臉的天蠍根本沒問阿不思在浴室裡搞什麼，直接進浴室。  
　　阿不思鬆了口氣，他打開衣櫃放內褲的抽屜，抽出白色三角內褲，扯下毛巾，內褲穿到一半——  
　　浴室門突然被打開，天蠍問：「阿不思，你有看到我的洗面乳嗎？」  
　　阿不思慌得不知道要先拉內褲還是先遮下體，好像石化一般愣在那兒，天蠍對上他驚慌的表情，下意識往下看，驚訝地睜大了眼睛。  
　　「……沒有，我沒看到你的洗面乳。」  
　　誰知道該死的洗面乳在哪裡。  
　　他不在乎。  
　　沒有人會在乎。  
　　「你發育得真好。」天蠍隨口誇了一句，問：「阿不思，你不把內褲穿好嗎？」  
　　「我馬上穿。」  
　　天蠍若無其事地關上門，阿不思轉身穿上內褲。  
　　下一秒，兩位少年的臉都紅透了。  
　　天蠍靠在浴室門上，捂著嘴為失言感到尷尬，「我在說什麼啊。」  
　　而另一邊用光速穿好內褲的阿不思沉浸在天蠍的話語中，短短一句話在耳邊放大音量反覆播放，填滿他的腦袋。  
　　是嗎？天蠍真的覺得他很大？  
　　會不會覺得太大了很有壓力……  
　　噢，阿不思你這蠢貨，你在想什麼，馬上停下你填滿黃色廢料的腦袋。  
　　你不能再幻想下去了，別繼續演繹你昨晚的夢境，最好不要妄想酒後亂性，現在你們還是不能合法飲酒的年齡，奶油啤酒多喝幾杯不會醉，只會想上廁所而已。  
　　阿不思趕緊換好衣服，整理好書包，等天蠍洗漱完，一起趕到餐廳吃早餐。

　　光保持餐桌禮儀，閑靜優雅地用早餐就花了阿不思所剩不多的精神，剩下的意識還沉浸在丟臉、震驚等各種複雜的心境之中。  
　　阿不思不知道天蠍同樣被衝擊性的畫面影響了一整天。  
　　在上魔藥學時，天蠍差點引起爆炸，還好阿不思挽救了藥水。  
　　上魔法史天蠍也沒在課堂上睡著，他對阿不思成熟的發育感到驚嘆不已，同時非常羨慕他擁有的那件純白彈性十足貼合臀部的內褲。  
　　馬份家不缺錢，天蠍擁有訂作了真絲內褲，由百分之百純天然蠶絲製成，布料親膚且光滑柔順，還透氣沁涼，穿起來很舒適。  
　　但是真絲內褲的貼身程度就比不上阿不思從麻瓜界買回來的緊身內褲，天蠍知道父親不會同意讓他穿麻瓜做的衣服，但他真的很想穿穿看阿不思慣穿的那種內褲。  
　　據說比較能「固定」，進行像魁地奇的劇烈運動時會更加自在，也不知道是不是真的。  
　　阿不思不打魁地奇也不愛騎飛天掃帚，天蠍又沒辦法直接問阿不思穿著運動的效果如何，也許他可以直接請阿不思替他買幾件來穿穿看，但今天不是向阿不思問內褲的時機，現在阿不思還在尷尬彆扭。  
　　天蠍體貼地決定等阿不思害羞完再問。

✿

　　連續一週，做了不該做的夢的阿不思，幾乎天天早起洗內褲。  
　　雖然霍格華茲的家庭小精靈應該不會抱怨每天要多洗淨加燙平一件內褲，但這樣下去不是辦法。  
　　最近阿不思幾乎無法直視天蠍，一看見他就臉紅心跳……  
　　他一定中了某種詛咒，才會天天把摯友當作性幻想對象！  
　　沒錯！只有詛咒這種可能！  
　　從今天開始去圖書館查資料，他得一個人解決難纏的詛咒。  
　　「阿不思，我要用浴室，你好了嗎？」  
　　經過一週，天蠍已經習慣早起佔用浴室的阿不思了。  
　　「我馬上好！」阿不思高聲回答。  
　　  
　　當天晚上就寢前，覺得一週過去時機成熟，可以重提內褲話題的天蠍，隨便找了一個問題開啟對話。  
　　天蠍問：「阿不思，你今天在圖書館忙什麼？」  
　　在圖書館奮鬥一天的阿不思只覺得頭暈腦脹，身心俱疲，換了睡衣倒在床上累得不想說話。  
　　但阿不思不想再冷落天蠍了，他覺得他好久沒和他最好的朋友聊天了，所以他打起精神回答：「我在研究一個難題。」  
　　「什麼樣的難題？我可以幫忙嗎？」  
　　阿不思一秒作答說：「不行，這太複雜了。」  
　　——因為中了詛咒所以天天夢到和你在床上這樣那樣的事情，我怎麼可能說出口。  
　　「很複雜？那你慢慢解釋，我不趕時間。」天蠍坐在床上，抱著棉被真誠地注視阿不思，「阿不思，我可以到你的床上去嗎？我覺得靠近一點比較好聊天。」  
　　天蠍水汪汪的眼睛、天蠍柔軟滑順看起來很好摸的頭髮、天蠍粉嫩的唇瓣，天蠍好可愛，天蠍好像天使……  
　　阿不思完全無法拒絕他。  
　　「……可以。」  
　　天蠍很高興地跑到阿不思的床上，掀開被子和阿不思窩在一起，他們從一年級就常常這麼做，為了徹夜聊天睡在一張床上。  
　　可是以前天蠍身上有這麼香嗎？  
　　味道好好聞，像是冷冽的泉水和清幽山谷的草木香氣，優雅又悠遠……　　  
　　天蠍疑惑地低頭，發現阿不思整張臉埋在他的肩膀上，天蠍緊張地問：「阿不思？你怎麼了？心情不好嗎？」  
　　「沒事。」阿不思的聲音悶悶的。  
　　因為下半身敏感的反應，阿不思拱起身體，不敢貼近天蠍。  
　　「我一直在這裡，阿不思，不管你有什麼想要訴說的事，我一定會聽你說。」天蠍溫柔地拍拍他的肩膀安撫他。  
　　「對不起……」阿不思喃喃道歉，覺得自己真是罪大惡極的變態。  
　　「為什麼對不起？」天蠍好奇。  
　　「我現在說不出口，等我把問題解決了，我一定會告訴你。」  
　　「好。」天蠍理解地拍阿不思的肩膀，問：「那我們換個輕鬆的話題怎麼樣？」  
　　「什麼話題？」  
　　阿不思抬起頭，看向天蠍漂亮的眼睛。  
　　天蠍不好意思地壓低音量，神神祕祕地問：「你的內褲是在麻瓜商店買的嗎？」  
　　「你你你說內褲什麼？咳、咳咳咳……」被關鍵字嚇了一跳的阿不思漲紅了臉，捲著棉被往後退，一不小心滾下床，差點咬到舌頭。  
　　天蠍趴在床緣，伸手想拉他站起來，「天啊，阿不思，你還好嗎？」  
　　「你剛才問了內褲？」阿不思慌張地問。  
　　他不明白阿不思的慌張，但他還是再問了一次，「對，你的內褲是去麻瓜商店買的嗎？」  
　　很好。　　天蠍沒有發現豹紋內褲。  
　　也沒有發現他每天多洗了一件內褲。  
　　「應該是吧，我不確定，是金妮幫我跟我哥買的。」阿不思說。  
　　「是你媽媽買的啊。」天蠍感到失落。  
　　總不能拜託阿不思的媽媽替他買一件內褲，讓他試穿看看好不好穿吧。  
　　「為什麼突然問內褲的事？」阿不思緊張兮兮地問。  
　　天蠍小聲回答：「你知道我穿的內褲都是訂做的真絲內褲。最近開始練習魁地奇，就發現真絲內褲不夠貼身，穿在球褲裡不太舒服……你那種內褲好像比較好活動……」  
　　噢，真絲內褲。  
　　天蠍不只睡衣是冰涼舒適的蠶絲，連內褲也是一樣由百分之百純天然蠶絲布料製成，也就是說天蠍的內褲也和他的睡衣觸感相同？  
　　曾經觸摸過並稱讚過天蠍的真絲睡衣好像很舒適的阿不思，一把那種觸感跟內褲聯想在一塊，就再也無法思考了。  
　　他覺得他快要流鼻血了。  
　　「……所以我想穿穿看你那種貼身的內褲，你覺得怎麼樣？」  
　　腦袋空空的阿不思恍惚地應聲，「很好啊。」  
　　「那等聖誕節放假，我去找你玩，你帶我去麻瓜商店買一件？」天蠍考慮得很妥貼。  
　　「不，不用等那麼久。我有辦法。」  
　　阿不思記得他哥曾經和他炫耀過，即使待在霍格華茲，也不會錯過每季時尚新品。  
　　他可以去問問詹姆。

✿

　　霍格華茲什麼都好，就是手機沒有訊號，斷網期間讓熱愛追逐時尚和熱門話題的詹姆痛不欲生。  
　　他們可愛的妹妹莉莉小小年紀就能熟練使用推特幫麻瓜偶像按讚轉發消息，他能想像莉莉來上學會經歷多麼痛不欲生的手機戒斷期。  
　　唯一對麻瓜科技不那麼熱衷的只有他的弟弟阿不思，說實話他時常搞不懂阿不思在想什麼，這大概是學院之間的代溝，但他很肯定他的弟弟不像他這麼喜歡上網……　　直到阿不思特別到葛來分多寢室找他，來問他在霍格華茲怎麼網購。  
　　詹姆對阿不思突如其來的轉變很感興趣，「你怎麼了，有喜歡的女孩了？終於想起來要打扮自己？」  
　　「這不關你的事，詹姆。你只要告訴我你怎麼買那些衣服就可以了。」  
　　阿不思不想對詹姆說出「他想買內褲」之類的話，誰知道詹姆那種混帳哥哥會給出什麼苛薄評價。  
　　詹姆挑眉問：「你打算付出什麼代價？」  
　　「代價？」阿不思說：「我不告訴媽媽你和喬治舅舅合作，在校內經營麻瓜代購，牟取暴利……」  
　　「你就只會告狀嗎？你有什麼證據！」  
　　「媽媽相信我不會隨便誣賴你，詹姆。只要這樣就夠了。」  
　　「你這個卑鄙的史萊哲林！」  
　　「謝謝，我就當作讚美了。」  
　　詹姆憤憤地扔了一本鮮紅色封皮的筆記本，讓他用完記得還給他。  
　　年齡漸長，阿不思終於不再像以往一樣被詹姆騙得團團轉，偶而也可以找到哥哥的把柄，好好威脅對方一頓。  
　　很好，這很史萊哲林。阿不思肯定自己後，滿意地拿著筆記本回到寢室。

　　阿不思研究了一會兒，確定這本筆記是詹姆和喬治舅舅一起製作的貓頭鷹郵購手冊，內容包含玲琅滿目的貨物，點選品項的圖片，還可以旋轉或放大顯示出商品不同角度。  
　　上頭還有英鎊價格與換算金加隆價格，還有建議售價。  
　　建議售價幾乎是原價的兩倍以上，不愧是把惡作劇商店經營得有聲有色的喬治舅舅。  
　　不一會兒，結束魁地奇訓練的天蠍回到寢室，天蠍靠近在書桌前研究筆記本的阿不思，「酷，這是貓頭鷹郵購？」  
　　「對，可以代購麻瓜商品的貓頭鷹郵購，我舅舅跟我哥一起弄的小生意。」阿不思猜這門小生意之後會轉交到他們妹妹手裡，他不介意這些葛來分多對他的慣性隱瞞，他早就習慣了，反正沒有太大惡意。  
　　這不妨礙他裝可憐，哭訴被舅舅和哥哥排斥在外，讓喬治舅舅給他打折免運。  
　　天蠍從沒看過多麻瓜商品，對它們懷抱極大的興趣。  
　　不過想到他現在渾身是汗，天蠍快速地說：「我先去洗澡，馬上就來！」  
　　阿不思看了天蠍一眼，正好看到他的鉑金色的髮絲黏在脖子上，汗滴沿著頭髮、脖子向下滑，逗留在性感的鎖骨地帶……  
　　好想舔一口。  
　　「好。」阿不思幾乎要將臉埋進書裡了。  
　　片刻後他才恢復鎮定，繼續翻閱郵購筆記本，他直接翻到男裝內衣褲的部分，翻閱裡面的商品。  
　　內褲的種類出乎意料的多。  
　　標榜高機能、超彈性、吸濕排汗、超涼感布料、立體剪裁，除了貼身和寬鬆不同兩種選擇，又分成三角、四角、丁字褲還有特殊剪裁的款式，阿不思還看到一件凸顯挺翹臀瓣的後空內褲和半透明網紗做的情趣內褲。　　稍稍想像兩件不同風格內褲套在天蠍身上的畫面，他整個心跳加速，耳朵和臉都燒了起來。  
　　天蠍穿什麼都好看。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　他的想法並不盲目，這是事實，因為天蠍不管穿什麼都很好看，不穿也很好看……  
　　浴室門啪地打開，阿不思嚇了一跳。  
　　「呼，洗完澡真舒服。」天蠍用毛巾包著頭髮，遺漏的髮絲仍向下滴水。  
　　天蠍好性感，好辣。  
　　不不不，阿不思你這蠢貨，你到底在想什麼？天蠍再怎麼辣、再怎麼可愛你都不能隨便出手知道嗎？要是被天蠍拒絕了怎麼辦？  
　　你的生命中不能沒有天蠍！　　詛咒的問題一定要解決，阿不思下定決心。  
　　他霍然起立，幫天蠍拉椅子過來，拍拍椅背說：「你坐。」  
　　「謝啦！」天蠍大方地坐下。  
　　天蠍潮濕的頭髮水滴滴落，落在阿不思的手背上，明明不燙，阿不思卻像被燙到一樣收回手，不自然地放在背後，愣了幾秒才夢遊般地坐回原位。  
　　天蠍已經開始翻閱筆記本，他驚訝地睜大眼睛，「麻瓜竟然有這麼多種類的內褲，好厲害！」  
　　「是啊，沒錯。」阿不思心不在焉地應聲。  
　　沐浴過的香味和水氣太吸引人了，阿不思沒辦法專心。  
　　好想親吻天蠍、想要擁抱他，心中充滿想要告訴他「我好喜歡你」的衝動。  
　　這種突然出現、持續時間又長的突兀感情，不是誤食魔藥意亂情迷水能造成的效果，一定是詛咒，這詛咒太厲害了。  
　　等等，有沒有可能不是詛咒呢？  
　　畢竟今天圖書館查找了一整天，卻怎麼樣也找不到身上的詛咒痕跡，況且施放詛咒是門高深的學問，他是哈利的兒子又不是哈利本人，沒有人會針對他吧。  
　　如果去除過剩的被害妄想，他真的沒有中任何詛咒，發自內心的愛上天蠍，就像羅密歐和茱麗葉……不不不，羅密歐和茱麗葉的比喻不好，他們的結局太糟了。  
　　假設他和天蠍能像童話故事的主人翁，獲得真正的愛情，從此過著幸福快樂的生活，那有多好啊。  
　　阿不思想，他需要更多的勇氣，來為神聖的愛情而努力。  
　　「阿不思！」天蠍將筆記本舉起來，放到阿不思的臉之前，一款性感黑色後空內褲穿在假人身上，被放大檢視，他的鼻尖幾乎要碰到紙張，「這是人馬穿的內褲嗎？」  
　　「人馬……」阿不思腦袋一片空白。  
　　「開這個大洞，是讓尾巴露出來的設計嗎？但這種內褲人馬才適合穿吧？麻瓜為什麼要做給人馬穿的內褲呢？」天蠍萬分不解。  
　　不，這當然不是給人馬穿的，這是情趣內褲，設計力求凸顯屁股的渾圓挺翹，襯得蜜桃般的臀瓣更教人垂涎欲滴。  
　　但看著天蠍宛如天使般純潔的臉龐，阿不思的解釋在嘴裡滾了幾圈，怎麼樣也說不出口。  
　　最後阿不思隨便瞎扯說：「這是演戲用的，麻瓜界在演跟魔法相關題材的戲劇時，都會給人馬穿上這樣的內褲。」  
　　「真的嗎？」天蠍顯然半信半疑。  
　　「沒錯，就是這樣。」阿不思不敢繼續糾纏在後空內褲這個問題上，搶走筆記本狀似認真的挑選，並賣力地介紹，「你先挑你需要的種類，像這個上面寫運動款，吸濕排汗，你覺得怎麼樣？」  
　　「好像很不錯！」天蠍很感興趣。  
　　「它有好幾種顏色，黑、白、紅、橙、黃、綠、藍、紫——」  
　　「當然選綠色！普通的黑色和白色也不錯……」  
　　「那就黑色、白色跟綠色各一件，三件夠嗎？還是多買一點？」阿不思一邊問，一邊抽出羊皮紙把貨物的單號抄上。  
　　正當他準備寫上顏色和數量，就聽天蠍說：「阿不思要買嗎？我覺得他看起來很棒，你穿起來肯定很好看。」  
　　天蠍覺得好看，那就一定好看。  
　　「那我也要黑色、白色和綠色各一件！」  
　　「那我們就有一模一樣的內褲了。」天蠍燦爛地笑說。  
　　羽毛筆一頓，阿不思差點在羊皮紙上留下墨點，一模一樣的內褲就是情侶內褲的概念吧？他和天蠍的情侶內褲，想想就覺得鼻子發熱，鼻血都要流出來了。  
　　阿不思眼神發直，想摸摸鼻子確保沒有鼻血，又怕做得太明顯讓天蠍覺得奇怪，想暫時離他遠一點又不敢亂動。　　啊，天蠍真是梅林派給他最甜蜜的折磨。  
　　天蠍關心地問：「阿不思，阿不思你還好嗎？你今天一直在發呆，發生什麼事了嗎？」  
　　「……沒事，我寫好想訂購的東西，明天就寄貓頭鷹去訂購。」  
　　「那我先把錢給你。」  
　　「不用，就當作我提前送你一份聖誕禮物。當然，聖誕節還會再送一份給你，所以你今年也要送我兩份禮物。」阿不思比出兩根手指提出要求。  
　　「就這麼說定了！阿不思，你真好！」天蠍感動地撲抱他的朋友。  
　　阿不思忍住緊抱住天蠍不放的慾望，環住他的肩膀，僵硬地拍拍他說：「這沒什麼。」

✿

　　關於自身詛咒的調查沒有任何進展，阿不思終於下定決心，寫信向比爾舅舅求助。比爾擅於解咒，一定對此有研究，希望他快點回信。　　如果不是詛咒就好了，他忍不住這麼期盼著，心情既緊張又害怕被傷害。  
　　就在等待比爾回信的時候，給喬治舅舅的信很快就收到回音。  
　　為了收買阿不思，不對金妮告狀，喬治為他和詹姆合作的小生意付出了小小的代價。雖然喬治沒有退還阿不思一開始附在信件的錢，但阿不思不僅得到六件原先訂購的內褲，還拿到加上一打五顏六色添加魔法的內褲和一盒巧克力，並獲得喬治舅舅「好好在喜歡的人面前表現吧！」的贈言。  
　　還好天蠍不在，阿不思直接把贈言給藏到衣櫃深處，並希望它不會有出現在天蠍眼前的一天。  
　　喬治舅舅誤會了，他還沒開始追求天蠍。  
　　不過誤會之後得到了很不錯的結果，他決定收下禮物，並決定不向喬治做任何解釋。  
　　阿不思一邊吃巧克力，一邊拆包裹，包裹雖然小巧，但將所有內褲攤開放在床上的樣子，仍舊非常驚人。  
　　一開始那些魔法內褲還算安分。阿不思研究了一會，魔法內褲不是有可愛的小尾巴在晃動，就是長了翅膀會飛，還有一件會吐冰噴火，一看就非常危險，差點燒掉他的床單，還有長了腳四處跑，跟一件時而隱形時而現影的內褲……　　他太大意了，完全忘記喬治的本業是製造惡作劇商品，天知道這些魔法內褲還能造成什麼樣的破壞？  
　　他趕緊收拾那件吐冰噴火的危險內褲，轉眼就發現魔法內褲們已經開始暴動，滿屋子亂竄，他只好想辦法捕獲這些失控的內褲們，冀望在天蠍回來以前能收拾殘局。  
　　但人的願望通常都很難實現。  
　　就在他站到椅子上，試圖搆到飛到天花板邊緣的飛翔內褲時，天蠍打開了門。  
　　「快把門關上！」阿不思大聲疾呼。  
　　天蠍下意識照辦。  
　　那件會飛翔的內褲就差那麼一點就飛出房門，阿不思感覺渾身冒出冷汗，他不想在宿舍鬧出這種騷動啊。  
　　想想就覺得可怕。  
　　「這是什麼？」天蠍迅捷出手，以捕捉金色飛賊的手法抓住那件內褲。  
　　「喬治舅舅送我的禮物。」阿不思跳下椅子。  
　　「酷，就是賣惡作劇玩具的那個舅舅對嗎？」  
　　天蠍好奇地盯著手中掙扎著想飛走的內褲，一雙細細長長的翅膀拼命地想逃。  
　　「沒錯，是他。」  
　　「這真的酷斃了。你舅舅怎麼把它做出來的？」  
　　「不知道，也許可以寫信問他。」阿不思接過天蠍手裡的內褲，塞進原本裝內褲的小包裹裡，那是最後一件魔法內褲了。終於解決所有麻煩，他鬆了口氣，說：「我們訂的東西都到了，我剛才拿出來檢查，它們都在我的床上。」  
　　「我看看！」天蠍高興地歡呼一聲，拿起一件黑色的拉扯兩下試試，「好有彈性！我現在就去試試！」  
　　天蠍帶著黑色的內褲進浴室，用不到一分鐘就換上新內褲走出浴室，運動型內褲很緊身，完美包覆他挺翹的臀部。  
　　比想像的……還要性感幾萬倍啊……  
　　阿不思的視線很難從天蠍的屁股上移開，並覺得喉嚨乾渴，「感覺怎麼樣？」  
　　「有點緊，但是很方便活動！」天蠍原地跳動了兩下，踢了踢腿試著活動。  
　　他沒有聽見阿不思回答，片刻後聞到奇怪的鐵鏽味，一抬頭才發現阿不思正在流鼻血，慌張地問：「天啊，阿不思你還好嗎？」  
　　阿不思糗得要命，漲紅著臉撒謊說：「不，這是、這是速效逃課糖的效果！」  
　　血好像流得有點多。  
　　在失去意識前，阿不思彷彿聽見天蠍的驚叫聲。

✿

　　在醫院廂房醒來的阿不思，先發現靠在椅子上睡著的天蠍，他癡癡地看了一會兒，才注意到身邊有兩三封信件和三五個問候禮物。  
　　他一眼就看到署名比爾·衛斯理的信，渴望一個答案的阿不思，立刻把它挑出來讀。  
　　信件內容很短，比爾直接否決了詛咒的可能性。由於阿不思在詢問時，只透露自己因詛咒愛上不該愛的人，比爾溫和地告訴他真正的愛情不應有任何區別，並祝福他享受好好戀愛，加把勁追求對方。  
　　不是詛咒。  
　　他鬆了口氣，隱隱感到欣喜和忐忑。  
　　先高興看到天蠍而心跳加速的自己沒有生病。他只是很喜歡天蠍，喜歡到變成了愛。  
　　然而他的心情無比忐忑，因為天蠍有極大的可能性只把他當成好朋友，要是告白，連朋友都沒得做怎麼辦？天蠍會和他老死不相往來嗎？  
　　他感到心煩意亂，心臟噗通噗通地跳著，好像要從喉嚨裡蹦出來，原本壓抑的感情像晃動過度的汽水終於打開瓶蓋，一下子爆發。  
　　他再也無法忍耐，汽水甜美的氣泡蔓延出來，如同充斥在心中的洶湧愛意。  
　　「……阿不思？」天蠍揉揉眼睛，發現阿不思醒了。  
　　「天蠍。」阿不思充滿喜悅地喊他。  
　　「你嚇了我一跳，還好沒事。」  
　　「天蠍。」  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　「天蠍。」  
　　好想不斷不斷地呼喚天蠍的名字，阿不思沉浸在甜美的氣泡中，一點也不覺得只喊名字無聊。  
　　但是只呼喚天蠍的名字，會讓他困擾的。  
　　阿不思想讓天蠍知道他的心情，想傳達愛意，他一刻也無法忍耐。  
　　「天蠍，我喜歡你，我們交往吧！」阿不思緊張地盯著天蠍，等待他的反應。  
　　「交往？」天蠍驚訝了一下，開始嚴肅思考和好朋友交往的可能性，「也不是不可以……」  
　　阿不思下決心，不顧一切地提議說：「要試試看嗎？親吻，如果不討厭的話，我們就交往吧。」  
　　天蠍遲疑一會兒，點頭答應。  
　　他靠過來，臉對臉，鼻子碰鼻子，嘴唇輕輕地印上。  
　　阿不思伸出舌頭，舔了一口。  
　　天蠍開始覺得一點點害羞，同時感到新奇，他摸摸嘴唇，得出結論，「不討厭。」  
　　阿不思腦袋發暈，想也沒想就說：「我愛你。」

　　關於那天在醫院廂房的記憶，阿不思只記得天蠍的吻很甜，並且笑容很甜。  
　　感謝內褲，感謝那些夢，感謝我的摯友總是在我身旁。  
　　現在我們有機會永遠在一起，永不分離。

END


End file.
